


Lavender Tea Leaves

by chant_de_lune



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chant_de_lune/pseuds/chant_de_lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feel-good ficlets about fan-favored couples kissing and cuddling.  </p>
<p>Intended to be read before falling asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seaside

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these when I was having difficulty continuing my longer stories.  
> They've really helped me get back into the swing of writing.   
> I hope you like them!
> 
> Please give me some feedback in the comments, and I'll take suggestions to add to the series :)

The day was warm and lazy, tranquil as water droplets beading on an icy bottle. The breeze was cool and calm, gently pushing away the humid air.  The waves washed the shore with a mellow sound as Bellamy and Clarke laid in a hammock, under the dappled shade of a nearby aspen tree. 

Clarke sighed, content with the moment. It was late August, her hair had brightened to a vibrant gold. And while her pale skin had tanned into a healthy glow, it was nothing compared to what the summer had given to Bellamy. Sunlight seeping into his skin like fire, darkening the color to a lustrous bronze.

  _Apollo could not have been more beautiful._

Clarke’s thumb traced on his arm, following the freckles across his biceps.  She thought back to earlier that day, Bellamy jogging through the water, playfully roughhousing with Lincoln and throwing Raven into the deep part.  His eyes, alight with joy, smile gleaming as he shook his wet, curly mop of hair. 

_This is his element, this is where we’re the happiest.  I wish we could stay forever._

  Bellamy stirred as he felt her touch his arm.   “Amazing day,” he murmured, kissing her shoulder. Clarke nodded.   

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

She swayed her hips closer to his.  “You’re so warm. Sun-kissed.”   Bellamy chuckled, his hand moving from her waist to her thigh, squeezing lightly.

“You smell like the ocean,”  he said, nuzzling his face into the tangled curls at the nape of her neck. Clarke smiled. 

“Really? The mix of salt water, sand, and me, that smells good?”

 Bellamy pulled her into his chest.  

“Yeah,” he said, breath hot on her skin.   

“Like a mermaid who came ashore, huh?  teased Clarke.  

“Nah, mermaids never were fond of men. You’re more like a nereid, a beautiful lady of the sea, come ashore so I can hold you in my arms,” Bellamy whispered in her ear.  

Clarke let out a soft moan.  

“I’m so sad that we have to leave tomorrow.”  

“It sucks, I know. But careers are careers,” said Bellamy soberly.   

“Fingers crossed that work is bearable on Monday,” 

Bellamy sighed. “I know I can’t do anything about it, but I’m pissed that your boss is such a sexist ass.”   Clarke turned to look at him. 

“It’s not that bad, he just says some odd stuff now and then.” 

Bellamy frowned. “Like how he was upset that secretaries ‘aren’t wearing the outfits they used to’?”

“Yeah, he said that. And that men were always better painters,” Clarke mumbled, looking out over the rock wall towards the bay. 

“Dante Wallace is an asshole,” muttered Bellamy.   

“I know, but the galleries are the best way for me to network with other artists. I can handle a bigoted boss.”  

“I just want you to be happy, Clarke”  His tone was soft.  Clarke kissed his cheek.

  “I know, and I will be. I want the same for you, Bellamy. Happiness.” 

“I’m happy with you, always and forever.”   

 


	2. Snow Day

Raven awoke to a glow emanating from her window. She stretch out a hand to pull back the curtain.  The balcony was covered in snow, and the surrounding rooftops coated white as well.  She shivered, the chill from the window contrasting with the warmth of her sheets.  Wells curled his arm around her waist, tugging her closer to him, into a warmer embrace.  She let out a quiet moan at the sensation.  

“Good morning.”

Raven peeked over her shoulder at the drowsy man beside her.  Wells slowly opened his eyes. 

“Morning, Rave,” he mumbled as he kissed her shoulder, then her lips.  Raven grinned. 

“It’s snowing outside.” 

“Heard the message on the voicemail, I know,” he murmured.  Raven huddled under the blanket and peered at their bedroom door, cracked open an inch.  Wouldn’t take that rascal very long.  Sure enough, a little figure pushed the door fully open, and it squeaked as she tiptoed over to Well’s side of the bed. 

  “Psst… Daddy, wake up!”  

Wells groaned, kissing Raven before rolling over to the other side of the bed.  

“Mhm… what is it, Maria? Why you waking up me and Mommy?”

“The principal called. No school.”  She hopped up on the bed and sat on Wells.  

“I know, I heard it too.  So can we get a little more sleep, sweetie?”  He leaned up and kissed Maria’s forehead, hugging her close.  

“Why? You’re both awake.  I wanna make snow angels,”  Maria frowned as she pulled away from the embrace.  Raven laughed, rising to lean against the headboard. 

“We can do that after you eat breakfast.  Why don’t you make yourself some cereal and watch cartoons?”  said Raven, running her hands through Maria’s hair.  Her daughter had definitely inherited more of Wells’ darker skin as opposed to hers, but the hair was an equal blend of black loose curls.  

“Okay,”  Maria dove in for another hug, and then bounded off the bed, running towards the kitchen.  Raven let herself flop back down on her pillows.

“She’ll be occupied for at least 20 minutes,” she said with a small laugh.  Wells chuckled. 

“Don’t know where she gets the energy from. You, probably.” 

“No, I was never that bouncy at her age.  Maybe I wanted to, but I - yeah…”   Raven’s eyes flickered to the sheets, then she rolled over and laid back against the pillow.  Wells’ hands crept to her back as he began massaging the tensed skin. 

“Take a break from the shop. No one’s gonna be bringing in any cars today.” 

“I’ll send a text to Sinclair, tell him to call me if anything comes up.”   Wells smirked, hands now pushing Raven gently onto her back.  

“If you do that, I’ll send him a text with obscene emojis, so he knows not to call you today,” he grinned with his eyebrows raised, leaning over to kiss her deeply and slide his hands slowly up her shirt.  

“Maria didn’t shut the door!”  She couldn’t hold back a laugh.  

“Raven, 20 minutes, remember?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was as enjoyable as the Bellarke one.   
> I love Raven/Wells, and this is the first time I've written them. 
> 
> P.S. If you miss Wells, go watch Dead of Summer on Freeform!  
> It's a bit spooky, but Eli Goree has a great role 
> 
> P.P.S Please feel free to comment!


	3. Thunder

Octavia heard the rain splash off the gutter, thunder rumbling as she laid snug in the warm sheets.  The grey room, illuminated by flickers of lightning, seemed calm to her, safe despite the storm outside.  She felt stirring behind her as Lincoln awoke, his arm wrapping around her waist and the soft fabric of his sweatpants pressing against her legs.  He kissed her shoulder.  

“Looks like that downpour is as bad as they said it would be,” he murmured, nuzzling her hair.  Octavia sighed. 

“I wouldn’t want to move anyway.”  The muscles in her arms and legs ached terribly.  Lincoln chuckled, running his hand up and down her thigh.  

“You trained well today.  You’re becoming quite the fighter.’  Octavia huffed, turning her face deeper into the pillow.  

“It would be nice if I didn’t have to do this behind my brother’s back.”  

“He’s just trying to protect you. Doesn’t want you to be in a bad situation.  You know he’s scared of getting a call and not being there in time.”   Lincoln said softly, nuzzling her forehead.  

“I know. It’s not like when I was little, and my mom was so scared of me running into the street that she had Bell watch me every second.  She shifted so her head rested comfortably on the pillow.  “But his attitude about you is all wrong. He wears that badge and he thinks that he can just write off one part of the city as awful.”  Lincoln’s expression became somber.      

“I don’t run with that crowd anymore, Octavia.  I had a friend who was involved, that was it.  I patched up him up after some bad rumbles.  Never touched a gun or an ounce, ask Indra.”  Octavia chuckled. 

“Indra’s vouched for you, but I’m not sure she approved at first of me and you together.”  Lincoln laughed softly, pushing her hair back from her face. 

“Neither did Luna, she thought you would be too much of a handful.”  Octavia laughed, running her hand down his handsome, dark toned chest.  

“How about this; I’ll arrange for us to have lunch together.  I’ll get Clarke to come, she’s a good mediator.”   Lincoln nodded against her neck.  

“I’d like that a lot.  I’ll ask her how her new tattoo’s healing.” 

“What did she get?”  asked Octavia. 

“A quote from Sylvia Plath on her shoulder,” said Lincoln. Octavia smiled. 

“I’m not surprised.”  She rose, stretching her arms over her head.  “We should get some food, I’m starting to feel hungry.”  Lincoln’s eyes grew softer, tilting her head toward his for a kiss.  

“Pizza?”  

“Definitely.”

They rose, stretching and adjusting their clothes.  Right before Lincoln reached for the door knob, Octavia’s hand reached forward and grasped his shirt front.  She pulled him back for another long, satisfying kiss.   Lincoln gently chuckled against her lips, embracing her tightly with one arm.   

“You keep doing that, we won’t make it out of this room.”  Octavia smirked.  

“Fine. Afterwards.”   Lincoln returned the smirk, and out they walked, hand in hand.     

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the first time for writing Lincoln/Octavia, hope I did it well.   
> I'm saddened by s3, the two of them deserved much better. 
> 
> But if you want to see more of Ricky Whittle's amazing acting, watch the American Gods trailer on Youtube and tune in to the show in 2017! 
> 
> P.S. Comments are better than candy!


	4. Bubbles

“Bubba!”

The little girl laughed as a bubble popped in her hand.  Nathan set down the bubble wand and sealed the bottle.  

“You like bubbles, huh Lisa?”  He smiled as he cupped water in his hands and slowly let it stream onto Lisa’s head, rinsing off the shampoo suds. She giggled, splashing the tub water with her tiny hands.  Nathan heard a quiet laugh from the doorway.  He turned, and Monty was there, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. 

“How is she liking her bath?”  

“She loves the water, which is good because Uncle Jasper let her play in the mud today, didn’t he?”  asked Nathan, his voice raising in pitch as he drained the water and wrapped Lisa in a fluffy blue towel.  He handed her off to Monty and gave both of them a kiss. 

“I’ll go put her in her pajamas,” said Monty, turning and walking towards the nursery.  Nathan cleaned up the bathroom, smiling to himself.  He had been happily married to Monty for two years, and just three weeks ago, they had adopted a beautiful baby girl.  Life for him was beginning to feel complete. 

“What should we read you tonight, huh Lisa? The Cat in the Hat?” Nathan heard Monty ask Lisa.   He grinned as he heard Lisa’s squeal in response.  He dried his hands and went into the nursery just as Monty was buttoning Lisa’s onesie.  

He pressed a kiss to Monty’s forehead as the three of them walked over to the corner of the room and sank into the massive plush beanbag chair.   

“This was definitely the best wedding gift we received.” 

“Yeah, it’s much better in here than in our living room,”  Monty switched on the overhead lamp and began reading.  Nathan chimed in for the voice of the goldfish, and soon Lisa was making soft, happy giggles.  As Monty flipped through the last few pages, Lisa yawned, her eyelashes fluttering.  They rose, switching off the lamp.   Monty laid Lisa down in her crib and turned on the nanny-cam.  

The two of them spent a few minutes at the side of the crib, gazing as their daughter fell asleep.  

“She’s so perfect,” breathed Monty.   

“I know.”

“I can’t wait to teach her about riding a bike, chemistry…” 

“That’s a bit of a leap, Mont,” chuckled Nathan. 

“Still… there’s so much ahead.”    

Nathan leaned down and tucked the blanket over Lisa.   

“It’s a good thing you have so many aunts, Lissy.  Because there will be a lot of stuff that we can’t help you with when you get older.”  Monty smiled, his eyes squinted with laugh lines. 

“Aunt Raven’s gonna show you how to fix a car engine.” 

“Aunt Tavia’s gonna try to show you how to throw a punch.  We’re not gonna let her,”  muttered Nathan.   Monty snorted, getting an elbow from Nathan as Lisa’s eyes threatened to flutter open.  When her eyes were calm, Monty took Nathan’s hand and they collapsed into bed, kissing gently before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Miller's gonna end up marrying Bryan, but he and Monty stole my heart during the Mount Weather scenes in s2. I knew I wanted to write a fic about them with a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think down below!


End file.
